smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tajemniczy Jeździec/Utracony czas: Czysta kartka
Ostatnio nie moge oprzeć się wrażeniu jak popularne stało się umieszczanie "obcych" postaci od innych użytkowników w opowiadaniu. Dlatego zrobię cos zupełnie odwrotnego. Będę w wolnym czasie pisała to opowiadanie, a jako wzorce postaci użyje kilku osób z tej cudnej wikii. (Oczywiście sama wymyslę wygląd ;) ) W każdym razie bęe się wzorowałą na cechach charakteru, które Ci użtkownicy objawili przy mnie na czacie ;) Kto zgadnie jaką postać na nim wzrorowałam otrzyma dedyk. Oczywiście niektórych użytkowników nie znam na tyle dobrze, by umieszczać ich w opowiadaniu, ale jeśli jakiś uzytkownik wyda mi się ciekawą osobistością wyląduje w trybie natychmiastowym pomiędzy literami poniżeszego opowieadnia (które jeszcze nie istnieje xD) Prolog już jutro, kochane ludziki! EDIT: Po co komu prolog? prologi sa do d*** Przechodzimy do ''rodziału 1!'' Ostrzeżenie: Opowiadanie może w przyszłości zawierać wątki miłosne! Autorka nie odpowiada za spowodowane mdłości! Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność! ha ha... ty i odpowiedzialność ha ha... Mam też dla was... hm... wyzwanie? Każdy kto ma ochote może podac mi (jedno na nexta) słowo-klucz (ja was wcale nie wykorzystuje...) jest jeden warunek. Nie może chodzic o mlość ani o smierć. :D Dosyć się rozpisałam... Przedstawiam fragment pierwszy pierwszego rozdziału! Rozdział 1 -Poker - Rzuciła dziewczyna o zielonych oczach kładac karty na stół. -Trzeci raz z rzędu, Mila? To ma byc jakis żart? Układałaś karty? - blondynka siedząca na przeciwko zmarszczyła brwi. Mila uśmiechnęła sie zakładając noge na nogę. Miała brazowe włosy sięgające jej do piersi, ale w tej chwili związane były w koński ogon. Na dekolcie znaczyło ją malutkie, okrągłe znamię, a a lewej ręce nosił czarną bransolotke ze znakiem zodiaku. -No nie wiem. Może po prostu taki przypadek? Może mam szczescie? -Nie istnieją takie przypadki. -Daj spokój, Ines. - Mila wrzuciła karty do szuflady i spojrzała w lustro. - Idziemy gdzieś? - zapytała odbicia Ines. -idź gdzie chcesz. Ja musze umyć głowę. - Blondynka wstała i skierowała się do łazienki. -Super - Mila rzuciła się na łóżko. Zamkneła oczy i spróbowała zasnąć. Jednak sen nie przychodził. Irytował ją xięk lejącej sie wody. Tykanie zegara zawiesonego na ścianie. Po za tym spała w obcym miejscu. To był pierwszy dzień wycieczki, na która czekała tyle miesięcy, ale "nocną wartę" objeła nauczycielka polskiego. Matka jednego z chłopców. Szanse by wyjśc gdzies nizauważona były conajwyżej marne. Wycieczka polegała głównie na czasie wolnym. Miał być jakis tam wypad do muzeum i do lasu, do parku krajobrazowego. Mieli szczescie, że obie nauczycielki też wolały odpoczywać niez na siłe edukowac swoich ukochanych uczniów. -Ines - krzykneła - wychodzę! Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi przekręciła klucz w zamku i opusciła pokój. Serce zabiło jej mocniej. To jak kolejna gra w podchody, tylko, że z polonistką. Ruszyła, miekko stawiając stopy. Światło paliło się piętro niżej, więc możliwe, że to własnie tam przebywała nauczycielka. Mila nadal starał poruszac się bezszlestnie, lecz po kilku sekundach rozległy się kroki na schodach. Dziewczyna przeklęła szeptem. Weszła do najblizszego pokoju i błyskawicznie przyłozyła palec do ust. Trafiła do pokoju dwóch chłopców. Wyższy z nich, Damian Miał Jasno brazowe włosy i zielone oczy, miał na sobie tylko spdnie od piżamy i bokserkę. Usmiechnął sie do Mili, która po raz kolejny przyrzekła sobie, ze zemści się na siostrze. Ta zrobiła jej okrutny kawał na pożegnanie. Zamieniła jej dotychczasowa piżamę na taką zawierająca tylko szorty i bluzeczkę na ramiączka ledwo zakrywająca brzuch. -Co ty tu właściwie robisz? - rzucił drugi z chłopców, Teo zerkając na nią niebieskimi oczami znad okularów. -Własciwie to nic. Szłam do Sandry. -Teo, czy my wyglądamy aż tak kobieco? - zażartował Damian. Mila wywróciła oczami. -Kiedy szłam wartująca zaczeła wchodzic na to piętro. - brunetka uklękneł na jedno kolano i zajrzała przez dziurkę od klucza. - siedzi tu - relacjonowała - i czyta jakas książkę. -Predko to ona raczej ztąd nie odejdzie - skwitował niebieskooki. -Możesz zostać. Przeciez nie wyrzucimy Cię na pastwę "strażniczki" - Damian mrugnal jednym okiem. Mila usmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. -Możesz nawet spac ze mną w jednym łóżku... - próbował podjąc chłopak. Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem. -Nie patrz na mnie wzrokiem "zaraz zginiesz" - spojrzał na Milę szeroko otwartymi, jakby przestraszonymi oczami. Mila westchnęła i uniosła brwi. -Chyba nie mam wyboru... w sensie... tak, zostaje tutaj. Och, Damian zostaw te poduszki! Dedyczek dla Sky ;) Chłopak uniósł ręce jakby chcąc udowodnic swoją niewinność. Nadal usmiechał sie do niej szczerząc zęby. -Jeżeli chcesz, żeby nauczycielka wpadła tutaj z pytaniem skąd w naszym pokoju dziewczęce wrzaski, to jesteś na najlepszej drodze - rzucił Teo nie przerywając czesania swoich ciemnych włosów. - Po za tym pewnie zaraz znowu zaczniemy dostawać informacje Morsem z drugiego pokoju. -No już. Jestm cicho - Mila usiadła na brzegu łóżka Teo - Bo przecież o niczym innym nie marzyłam jak tylko siedzieć w jednym pokoju z NIM - wskazała obiema rękami na Damiana. Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Nie znali się jakos specjalnie dobrze. Znajomi bo znajomi. Zielonooki chłopak mruknął cos do siebie i otworzył okno. -No tak, niech napada do środka i szumi jeszcze głośniej. Brawo Damian. - Teo z powrotem zamknął okno. -Nie czujesz jak tu gorąco? -Jakoś przeżyjesz. A może gorąco Ci, bo nigdy w Twoim pokoju nie było żadnej dziewczyny? - zakpił ciemnowłosy. -Jesteś tego pewien? - Damian uniósł jedna brew. Mila poczuła, że się rumieni. Nie włączjąc się do romowy miała wrażenie, że podsłuchuje. -Chyba mi nie wmówisz - ciągnął zielonooki - że niby nie wiem jak mam się zachowywac przy damach - zademonstrował jak kłania się w kierunku Mili trzymając jedna rękę na plecach. - Nie no, tutaj jest powaznie gorąco! - wykrzyknął zwracając się do Teo. -Och, odejdź stąd - Mila uklenkęła przy kaloryferze. Delikatnie go przykręciła i usiadła tym razemna łóżku Damiana. - Zaraz powinno zrobic się chłodniej. Obaj wykazaliście się typowo męskimi umiejętnościami... -Przepraszam bardzo, czy Ty nam ubliżasz? -I tak własnie - podsumował Teo - nie powinieneś zachowywać się przy damach. Damian usiadł na łóżku wspierając sie łokciami na kolanach. -Dobra, wygraliście! Już się do was słowem nie odezwę! -Ile czasu mu dajesz? - Zaptała Teo Mila. -Maksymalnie trzydzieści sekund. -Niesądzę, żeby tyle wytrzymał... -Hej! Ja wciąż tutaj jesem! Mila rozesmiałą się -Już nie rób fochów, co? - Potargała mu włosy. - Może pomożesz dami w opałach i zaparzysz mi herbaty? W końcu wasz pokój podobno ma aneks kuchenny. -Damian wstał - Wygrałam - powiedział bezgłośnie bruneka do Teo. -Możemy jeszcze zagrac w berka. To na pewno wygram JA. Zielonooka unisła brwi. -Na pewno Ci się przyda umiejętność szybkiego biegania po przeniesieniu. Przeniesieniem obecnie nazywali przełomowy moment w życiu. Podczas przesilenia letniego wszyscy, którzy skończyli czternaście lat w przeciągu jednej nocy zwyczajnie znikali. Nigdy nikomu nie udało się tego powstrzymać. Przesilenie letnie było w przyszłym tygodniu. Oni też znikną. Teo przygryzł wargę. -Lepiej o tym nie wspominaj. Nie przy Damianie. Robi się wtedy dziwnie ponury. -Damian? Ponury? Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. -To po prostu uwierz mi na słowo - uciął niebieskooki. Onełku - dedyczek ;) tak jak mówiłam, zrobiłaś mi cholernie dużo problemu :D Mila poczuła się nieswojo. Teo zamilkł stukajac paznokciami w oparcie łóżka. Patrzył w dół, a Mila odwróciłą wzrok, bo pomyslała, że ten widok jest dziwnie smutny i w pewien sposób intymny. -Jabłkowa... Może być? - rzucił Damian zza sciany -Jabłkowa... co? - Zielonooka zmarszczyła brwi. -No... herbata, chciałaś się napić. Wspominałaś też o całusie w nagrodę... Mila uniosła brwi -A osłodziłeś? Damian spojrzał się na nią spod byka -Ile? -Łyżeczkę. Przez rozmowę, którą brunetka odbyła zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund temu z Teo Mila poczuła, że powinna poświęcic więcej czasu na myslenie o przeniesieniu. Zastanawiał się, czy Damian zaśnie i bedzie mogła porozmawiać o tym z niebieskookim chłopakiem. Tymczasem stało się na odwrót. -Możecie sie spokojnie obściskiwać - Teo zgasił światło i rzucił się na łóżko. -Cholera, kto to zrobił? - Damian rzucił jeszcze kilka soczystych przekleństw i wrócił z parującym kubkiem. -Co zrobiłeś? - zapytała z politowaniem Mila. -Cukier. Rozsypał mi się. -Sam z siebie? -Ej, to on rzucił sie na mnie. To nie moja wina, że jestem tak niekwestionowanie atrakcyjny. Zielonooka wywrócila oczami i uniosla kubek do ust. -Na pewno nic tu nie dorzuciłeś? -zapytałą niewinnie - 0% wszelkiego rodzaju trucizn i pigułek gwałtu? -Nie ufasz mi? - Chłopak oparł brzeg kubka o dolną warge Mili, która pociągnęła łyk goracego naparu. - Smakuje? Brunetka pokiwała głową i usadowiła się wygodnie na łóżku Damiana. Musiała czekać, aż Teo zaśnie, inaczej z pewnością przerwie jej, jeżeli wykaże jakiekolwiek oznaki zamiaru wprowadzenia tego tematu. -To... - zaczęła cicho - co teraz będziemy robić? - Przygryzla wargę i spojrzała na Damiana. -Wiesz... Obiecałąś mi całusa... -Wcale nie! -Ale przyznajesz, że masz ochotę to zrobić? -Nie, nie przyznaje, bo wcale nie mam. Damian spojrzał na nią swoimi zielonymi oczami -Mogłabyś mnie chociaż przytulić - stwierdził ponuro i rozłożył ramiona. -Aje ty jesteś upierdliwy. Przytuliła go obejmując przedramionami jego szyję. Damian Objął ją w talii. -Możesz już puścić, herbata mi stygnie. - Powiedział, gdy Damian nie puszczał. -Ojtam, przyznaj, że na mnie lecisz, jestem tak niewymuszenie idealny. -Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Puść mnie już, mówię poważnie - położyłą ręce na jego piersi i spróbowała go odepchnąć. Chłopak uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i opadł na łóżko ciągnąc za sobą Milę. - Jesteś podły. -Wiem - odparł jej. -I nie zamioerzasz absolutnie nic z tym zrobić? -Widzisz, słoneczko, taki mój urok. Mila wywróciła oczami. Jej wzrok spoczął na Teo. Oddychał miarowo, ale mógł udawać. -Nie nazywaj mnie słoneczkiem. -Jasne kotku. -Och! Mam dosyć, idę do siebie. INES! Damian zasłonił jej usta dłonią i wytrzeszczył oczy zacieśniając uścisk drugiej ręki na jej ciele. Pokręcił głową szepcząc: -Nie stresuj się słoneczko. Przepraszam - kotku. Jak chcesz, możesz iść, tylko najpierw sprawdź, czy strażniczka już sobie poszła, dobrze? Aha i jeszcz jedno: Nie krzycz, kotku. Mila spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Puścił ją, więc podeszła do drzwi i zajrzała w dziurkę od klucza. -Nie widzę jej, ale słyszę jej głos - powiedziała. - Rozmawia z nasza wychowawczynią. -Widzisz, czyli zostajesz - Damian uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. - Dobra, obiecuję, że już nie bedę... słoneczko. -Idę spać - zadeklarowała Mila. -Jak chcesz - Damian wskazał swoje łóżko i spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem. -Nie, prześpię sie na podłodzę - zdecydowała - ale koc chętnie wezmę. Ułożyła się wygodnie pod ścianą i naciągnęła kod do ramion. -Dobranoc - mruknęła. Powoli zaczynałą osuwać się w nicość. Częściowo zobaczyła, a częściowo wyczuła jak DIamian zapala lampkę nocną i przewraca strony. Mozliwe, że coś czytał albo zapisywał. Pokój rozłynął się. Rozpłynął się Damian, a Mila zasnęła z przeczuciem, że źle zrobiła, że nie porozmawiała z zielonookim chłopakiem troche dłużej. I to nie tylko dlatego, że nie wierzyłą w słowa Teo. Rozdział 2 Obudziła się odgarniajac włosy z czoła. Zdecydowanie się nie wyspała.Ponadto lezała na łóżku Damiana. Dlaczego? Zsunęła nogi z łóżka rozglądając się po pokoju. Teo jeszcze spał, a Damiana nawet nie było. Mila najciszej jak tylko mogła wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Słońce wschodziło i strażniczka wyraźnie zmęczyła się swoja wartą, bo nie było jej juz na korytarzu. Jednak dziewczyna nie mogła pozwolić sobie na brak środków ostrożności. Delikatnie zamykając drzwi do pokoju chłopców ruszyła do siebie. Ines czekała na nią w środku. -Czy juz nie można spokojnie umyć włosów? - rzuciła unosząc brwi. -Chciałam wyjść tylko na chwilę... -I to dla tego wrzeszczałas z pokoju Teo i Damiana "Nie nazywaj mnie słoneczkiem!" - mówiąc to chwyciła sie za policzek udając przerażenie. Mila spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. -Jestes podła. -Miło mi. To jak, który z nich stał się twoim nieskrywanym adoratorem? -Żaden. Tylko Damian uparł się, że dzień bez wkurzenia conajmniej jednej osoby się nie liczy - ucięła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach